Shugo Chara! Joker & Friends!
by Tarademi
Summary: It's been two weeks since Nadeshiko left and only 3 more months until Kukai's graduation. The Guardians face the task of appointing a new Queen but who? Meanwhile a new girl joins the school who though nice holds deep and dark secrets within her heart. Will everyday be normal? Will they even learn to Chara-Narii?
1. Chapter 1: The Lonely Queen

**Okay, first of all this is not a topic where Amu likes Tadase or Kukai or all of those romances. She just hasn't found out who she likes. Yet... Meanwhile Nadeshiko has just left for Europe and it's only 3 more months for Kukai's graduation, will they be able to find a Queen before then? Age rating 11+**

**Chapter 1: The Lonely Queen**

'N-Nadeshiko! Don't go!' Yelled Amu. 'Sorry Amu-chan, it's for the best, we'll surely meet again' sighed Nadeshiko as she held the hand of her best friend. Amu couldn't stop the tears falling from her cheek and began to sob. 'We'll surely-we'll surely meet-again...' Were the last words Amu heard until she snapped out of her dream. With a sigh she got out of bed. 'Morning Amu-chan!' Greeted Ran from her egg. The other two were still sleeping...

'Good morning papa, mama!' She exclaimed as she walked down and switched the TV on onto the Daily Fortune Broadcast. 'Oh, Amu-chan, you're up early! Here!' Exclaimed her mother handing a dish of scrambled eggs and toast...'Today's lucky fortune goes to...Libra! You'll meet a new friend!' Came a voice from the TV...

'Ah-ha! Here's the record! Umm... There's a transfer student coming here today!' Yelled Nikaidou as the books all tumbled upon him. 'How is he...a teacher?' sighed Amu. For once nobody was laughing. Amu gazed at Tadase who was looking eager. 'Okay! She's actually part-Parisian and Japanese, okay please meet Tara Senshiyani!' Grinned Nikaidou as the girl walked in. All the students began to gasp.

The girl had a fair complexion, long and wavy soft brown hair and cocoa eyes and a graceful figure. She was really beautiful and all the boys (I don't really know about Tadase) lost their heart out to her, the odd thing was, one eye was covered with a fringe. 'Well, say hello!' nodded Nikaidou. 'Bonjour, Hello Mon ami!' The girl said doing a slight bow. Amu looked surprised, 'Is this what my fortune meant?' she asked herself.

* * *

Yaya, Kukai, Tadase and Amu were walking together to the Royal Garden when they spied the new girl pacing near a secluded part of the school. 'Mmhmm! NEW GIRL! LETS SPY!' Yelled Yaya eagerly as she grabbed the others and made them tumble into a bush before they could comment. 'Life is so empty...' Stated the girl walking about. 'Mistress, don't worry we always will achieve what we look for...' Stated another voice. The spies craned their necks to see who it was...

A guardian character looking like the living-image of its mistress stood beside her, it was dressed in a manner similar to that of a warrior. Yaya let out an excited gasp. 'i know that but you have no idea how it is to be all alone...ever since tha-that incident...' Sighed the girl looking like she was going to cry. 'Let my see your eye Tara-tan...' Said the Chara going near the fringe and removing the eyepatch.

It revealed the eye which was practically gold. 'Well, don't worry I suppose it will be gone in a few days...' Sighed the Chara. 'I know but it's like pathetic to go like that...' Answered the girl as they walked away... 'D-did you s-see that?!' Stammered Amu looking shocked. 'I saw enough...' Grumbled Kukai plucking out a thorn from his foot. Yaya looked happy and Tadase was gasping. 'So Tadase, are we gonna get a new Queen?' Asked Kukai craftily. Tadase's eyes widened and a slight blush came over his face. 'O-of course, now just the paperwork Souma-kun...'


	2. Chapter 2: Alone Against Nobody

**Amu: Hi everybody! Thanks for the reviews, to tell you the truth, I was really shocked when I saw that there were reviews...**

**Ikuto: Mreow?**

**Amu: What are you here for you perv?!**

**Ikuto: Just to pass on a message, starting from the next chap I will be coming more frequently, any catnip meow?**

**Amu: WHO CARES?! **

**Ran, Miki and Sū: Minna No kokoro, Everyone's hearts, UNLOCK!**

**Chapter 2: Alone Against Nobody**

****'Mhmm...Nadeshiko...Brownies...' Mumbled Amu in her sleep. 'Amu-chan...' Sighed Ran. 'Umm... Won't she get late for school?' Asked Miki. Indeed she would, the clock indicated that it was close to seven. 'Amu-chan!' yelled the trio. '5 more mins...' Mumbled Amu. 'It's already seven!' Broke in Miki... 'PAPA, MAMA, GOOD MORNING, GOOD BYE' yelled Amu as she stuffed a slice of toast into her mouth and tore down the lane.

'Amu-chi! You're late!' Yelled Yaya slightly grumpily. 'Sorry, I-I overslept...' panted Amu. 'It's okay Hinamori-San, but since it's assembly please wear your cape.' Stated Tadase as he adjusted some papers. 'Besides, we gotta make this sound good!' Said Kukai with a thumbs-up. 'Will she agree on such short notice? You saw how sad she was...' Mumbled Amu. Tadase laid his hand reassuringly on her shoulder, 'Everything will be fine Hinamori-San, leave it to us...'

* * *

'I am the King's Chair Hotori Tadase...' Said Tadase determinedly.

'I am your Jack Souma Kukai...' Grinned Kukai.

'I am the Ace Yuiki Yaya-chi!' Shouted Yaya.

'o-Oh, I'm the Joker Hinamori Amu...' Mumbled Amu.

'As you all know, due to the departure of Fujisaki Nadeshiko, we have remained without a Queen for two weeks' began Tadase. 'Well, we have decided!' interrupted Yaya. 'Please welcome... Senshi Tara! Your new Queen!' Shouted Kukai. Tara stood frozen in her seat trying to avoid all the stares from the crowd. The boys were looking enchanted while the girls looked surprised.

* * *

'Ah-ha, hello New Queen!' Greeted Kukai throwing an arm around the Queen's shoulder. She stared at him and then sighed. 'I suppose I should accept it...' She murmured. 'What's wrong Tara-chi?' Asked Yaya. 'Asking someone on short notice...is something he or she wouldn't particularly be happy about...' She answered. 'Well, the thing was we were afraid if you'd object' Shrugged Amu. 'WHAT?!' Yelled Tara. 'Calm down Tara-San, I suppose you're confused as to why we chose you and you aren't sure as to what to do, please listen...' Started Tadase.

'Have you noticed your Guardian Character?' Asked Tadase. 'Oh, you must be Mira-chan, please have some tea~desu' said Sū handing the Chara some tea. 'Mysterious things huh?' Asked Tara. 'Indeed, each Guardian has one, did you notice?' Continued Tadase. Tara gave a slight nod. 'Which is precisely why we chose you, of you look around no one other than us have guardian characters...Basically we fight against the corrupted Heart Eggs called X-eggs and we have a main target which is Easter...'

'Easter?' Asked Tara. 'Yup, it's some bad company that corrupts Heart Eggs' broke in Yaya. 'Basically we fight against them and purify the bad eggs' Stated Kukai. 'Tara...Will you join us?' Asked Amu. 'Hmm...How can I object? You've been so nice to me, I think...Shrugged Tara. Yaya's eyes shone, 'YAY! Then show me your eye!' She exclaimed pulling Amu into a waltz. 'Much better..wait, WHAT?! How'd ya know about it?!' Panicked Tara with an accent. 'We saw...' Shrugged Amu. 'I was all alone against nobody but now..I'm happy...I think...' Thought Tara.

And so ended that day,with laughs and pleasant chatter But what surprises lie ahead for the Guardians? Will they finally meet Easter and fight Evil as well as the troubling memories of the past? Next chap, up soon!

* * *

**P.S The name Tara is not originally my username, I created the name Tara because it suddenly came into my mind and basically I don't want anyone to be alone from S.C **


	3. Chapter 3: First Encounter of the X-Kind

**Amu: Okay...After valleys or mountains of papers the author finished the next chap!**

**Tara: Poor Author-San, we rely on you too much...What the?! What's a cat-dude here for?!**

**Ikuto: Mreow?**

**Tadase: TSUKIYOMI IKUTO! HOLY CROWN!**

**Tara: Seriously?! Some kitty cosplay dude?!**

**Chapter 3: First Encounter of the X-Kind?!**

'Yaya-chan! Wake up or you'll be late for school!' Yelled a voice from downstairs. 'COMING MAMA-CHI!' Yelled back Yaya resulting in the crying of her younger baby brother Tsubasa. Yaya let out a slight frown and pouted at her brother who was in his cot before she stamped downstairs. Her mother was frying eggs in a hurry and she turned and gave her young daughter a weary smile. 'Papa-chi went to work?' Asked Yaya. Her mother nodded before letting out a deep cough.

Yaya was rather grumpy as she stomped into the Royal Garden. 'What's wrong Yaya-chan?' Asked Tara who was sketching. 'Nothing! I wish my parents weren't so busy!' retorted Yaya. 'Eeh? You called her -Chan?' Broke in Amu. Tara blushed, 'But Yuiki-San isn't is better to have busy parents than none at all?' She questioned. 'Mama always at work, Papa always away leaving me to TAKE CARE OF TSUBASA!' Yelled Yaya rolling on the floor.

'But still Tara-San has a point...' Broke in Tadase. 'YOU SHOULD BE LUCKY ENOUGH TO HAVE PARENTS!'exclaimed Kukai with his usual grin. 'Lucky, huh? What if I said I didn't have?' Asked Tara. 'You'd be unlucky...wait...you don't?' Asked Kukai. Tara nodded lost in thought. All was silent for a few minutes. 'Ehm...why didn't you tell us?' Asked Amu. 'You didn't ask...' 'ARE YOU CRAZY HOW DO YOU LIVE?!' Asked Yaya. 'Alone basically, I'm in the company of Mira, my dogs and my fox...' Shrugged Tara.

'Umm...Amu-chan, bad Chara presence...' Broke in Miki. 'Go Amu-chi, Chara-Narii!' Cheered Yaya as Amu transformed into Amulet Heart. 'Wow...Amazing...' Gasped Tara. 'Isn't it? Hinamori purifies the corrupted egg when we corner it!' Grinned Kukai as he Chara changed with everyone else

* * *

'Amu-chan! The playground!' Exclaimed Ran from within the Humpty Lock. 'Got it!' Answered Amu with the others close behind. In the playground there was an X-egg along with an older guy next to it. He had midnight blue hair and bluish eyes as well as a sinister aura around him. He also had blue cat ears and a tail.

'Well, well well, look who it is, isn't it the kiddy king?' Teased the dude. 'TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!' exclaimed Tadase gripping his scepter tighter. 'Oh, new recruit into the side eh?' He asked advancing towards Tara whose face was emotionless. He touched her chin and pulled her face up, while the others were too panicked to do anything. Tadase's grip tightened and his eyebrows arched.

To their surprise Tara looked really angry when she looked up, 'Kitty cosplay...' She murmured as she took off that eyepatch which covered her golden eye. Her eyes became narrow and breath slowed down. She parted her hair neatly revealing a golden mark on her forehead. 'Time to get serious...' She murmured as the mark began to glow brighter and brighter. Tara was now wearing a white coat edged with gold that parted into a style at her waist. 'Ready for a showdown Kitty?' She asked boldly.

The others looked flabbergasted, 'Help her if it gets critical, Tsukiyomi is powerful even without a Chara. Change...' Whispered Tadase to Amu. Amazingly though they didn't need to step in, Tara dodged every attack just in time and left Ikuto panting. 'Next time...we'll be prepared...' He mentioned darkly before vanishing. 'Now Amu-chan!' 'Negative Heart, LOCK ON, OPEN HEART!' She yelled performing the purification method...

'Hmm? How did you know when he'd attack?' Though Kukai aloud. 'Oh? The eye helps me detect when he attacks and how' smiled Tara. 'I smell competition...' Said Amu. 'Wha? NOO... None at all...' Blushed Tadase. 'Hm? Tadase-kun is...?' Amu began but she wasn't able to finish as Yaya clamped her mouth shut. Everyone began to laugh.

* * *

?: From what I see, the Queen has now adapted...

*Twists a different amount of cards such as Jacks, Jokers, Aces, Kings and Queens.

?: The path has begun to open for the King and Queen but will they realize it?


	4. Chapter 4

**Yaya: It's all about Yaya-chi's detective skills in finding Tara, Tadase and Kukai!**

**Amu: What's happening today?**

**Yaya: It's a secret! And my detective skills will help!**

**Kukai: When did you become a detective?**

**Tara: I'd rather kiss a leprechaun and dance a jig on a toadstool...**

**Tadase: Wow...That was odd... Shugo Chara doesn't belong to the writer she just wishes it did!**

**Chapter 4: The Secret Passage. **

'Amu-chan, wake up, it's clean-up day in school!' Said Ran gently. No sign of waking up...'Amu-chan, wake up!' stated Miki from her egg. 'WAKE UP DESU~' yelled Sū until the sleepy girl got up. For once she was early and walked down casually. 'Morning Amu-chan...' Smiled her mother who was frying sausages. Amu mumbled something and switched the television back on to the Fortune-telling program. 'Lucky star sign is...Aries, you'll discover something about the person you like!'

For once the whole school wasn't working but cleaning And the Guardians weren't drinking tea but working as well. 'YAYA-CHAN HATES WORK!' Screamed Yaya as she mopped the front vigorously. 'Calm down Yaya-chan, where's Tara?' Asked Amu. 'She's cleaning the fountain with Tadase and Kukai, they needed a hand with the cleaning so she agreed' grumbled Yaya. 'KUKAI TOO?!' Shrieked Amu. Her perfect fairytale story between Tadase and Tara shattered.

* * *

Meanwhile... 'Souma-Senpai, your thoughts are far FAR away...' Broke in Tara. 'Exactly, Souma-kun are you feeling okay?' Asked Tadase in concern. Kukai turned his head away, 'I don't like cleaning.' He said aloud. 'Let's continue Tadase...' Said Tara as she continued to mop. Kukai kicked the statue of the fish and suddenly it turned. The fountain began to dry out and a doorway opened, 'A passage?' Asked Tara. 'How'd you know Souma-kun?' Asked Tadase. 'I didn't...'

The three descended down the rather dusty stairs until they came across a gold door. Tadase turned the knob and adjusted something on the knocker and the door opened. 'Eh?' Questioned Kukai. 'Wonder where it goes?' Asked Tara. 'Let's find out!' grinned Kukai...'AMU-CHI, I CAN'T SEE TARA, TADASE AND KUKAI!' Yelled Yaya in panic. 'Huh? They must be cleaning' shrugged Amu. 'It's true I don't sense Mira, Kiseki or Daichi!' Exclaimed Miki. 'Shoot! Let's start looking then!' And the other three, how where they?

'Tara-tan I'm scared of the dark...' Whined Mira. 'It's okay, hold onto my cape.' Smiled Tara walking. 'But where are we?' Asked Tadase as they followed Kukai. Kukai opened another door and led them inside, oddly enough as soon as they were inside the door closed. 'Ahem, SOUMA-SENPAI ARE WE TRAPPED?!' Shrieked Tara frantically trying to open the door. 'Calm down Tara-chan, we'll get out somehow, someone will come and find us...' Sighed Tadase. 'The darkness...brings back...bad memories' Shivered Tara. 'Weren't you brave?' Asked Kukai. 'When Tara-chan was small, she was close to being killed in the dark, bad memories...' Stated Mira.

'What happened?' Asked Kukai and Tadase at once. 'Well, it was a dark night in Paris and it was snowing when she was walking around to get groceries for an orphanage when she felt an eerie presence but when she looked back nothing was there! So after walking and arriving at the market something grabbed her and pointed a knife but someone saved her but he was killed in the process...' Stammered Mira looking at Tara slightly worriedly. 'Who was that someone?' Asked Tadase. 'R-R-Raphael, m-my guardian...' Stammered Tara.

* * *

Meanwhile Yaya and Amu arrived at the fountain, 'Yaya don't you remember a map which said there was a secret passage which looks like...hmm...' Mumbled Amu turning the fish around which revealed the passage. They opened the many doors and finally!

'TADASE, TARA, KUKAI! We were worried!' Yelled Yaya hugging Tara and nearly banging her. 'Sorry, we got lost...' Mumbled Tara. 'Wait, Tadase you don't know this passage?' Asked Amu. 'I think I did but I forgot...' Shrugged Tadase. 'Anyway that's over, let's go to the surface!' Cheered Yaya. 'Please do, this place is creepy!' Shivered Tara almost dramatically setting them laughing.


	5. Chapter 5: The Second Egg

**Yaya: It's time for...SHUGO CHARA!**

**Amu: For once she actually said it right...**

**Kukai: Well then, Shugo Chara doesn't belong to the author but Peach-Pit!**

**Tadase: Souma-kun, you're pretty energetic!**

**Tara: Hmm...Did he drink any strong spirit?**

**Amu: LOL LOL LOL LOL**

**Kukai: For Pete's sake I don't take alcohol!**

**Chapter 5: The Second Egg**

'What a great morning!' Exclaimed Ran energetic as always as they walked to school. 'Good morning huh? Seems like a day of secrets...' Sighed Amu wearily as she tramped on. 'Good morning Hinamori-San!' Exclaimed Tadase who was walking beside Tara who was all smiles. 'Good morning Amu-chan''Good Morning Tara-San...' Greeted Amu as they walked together. Mira, Kiseki along with Ran, Miki and Sū trudged behind and were greeting each other at well. 'Say Tara, can we come to your house one day?' Asked Amu suddenly. Tara looked shocked at the question thrown at her but nevertheless she nodded her head and said that they could drop by anytime.

Finally it was recess and as Yaya had bade them, they entered the Royal Garden where Yaya was standing with a smug look on her face. 'I baked some Cookies...' She added mysteriously. Everyone looked shocked because they all knew how Yaya sucked at cooking. 'Wonder how it turned out?' Asked Tara. 'Let's try!' Grinned Kukai as he stuffed one into his mouth...'OH MY FREAKING HEAD!' He yelled as he rushed into the nearest bathroom. 'OKAY, WHAT THE HECK DID YOU PUT?!' Yelled Amu. 'Oh nothing, just a little bit of chillie sauce...' Grinned Yaya. 'What? Seriously! You could have killed him ya know?' Asked Tara. 'I hope he's okay...' Sighed Tadase.

'Oh man...' Mumbled Kukai as he drifted back into the Royal Garden. His tongue was blood red, 'Oh Em Gee Souma-senpai!' Screamed Tara in utter panic. 'Souma-k-k-kun, y-you're t-tongue...' Stammered Tadase. 'I-I know, it's just raw and red...' Groaned Kukai. 'Oh that reminds me, I found something oddly new today...' Began Tara as she reached for her bag. 'Something new?' Asked Amu. 'Indeed what I'd never expect' sighed Tara opening the flap. 'Hmm?' Asked Yaya. Tara had something round and oddly white and it was wrapped in a red cloth.

'A CHILD?!' Screamed Kukai dramatically. He earned a hard slap as an answer to his question. 'An egg?' Asked Amu closely hysterically. Tadase was in deep thought. 'What did you wish for?' Asked Yaya. 'emm...Nothing' stammered Tara blushing slightly. 'What was it?' Asked Kukai whose curiosity was provoked. 'I SAID NOTHING!' 'Talk COMMONER!' Exclaimed Kiseki. 'Fiine! Tara-tan wished that there was more love in this world' grumbled Mira. 'WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU AIMING TO BE A MATCHMAKER?!' 'I meant for orphans...' Sighed Tara.

The egg was of a light shade of pink, there was a heart with wings and a halo on top as well as stars and the planets to the side. 'It looks cute.' Admitted Yaya. 'Yeah, well it's go-' 'X CHARACTER!' Shouted Ran suddenly. 'Are you sure?' '100%! And it's cooking desu~' squealed Sū. Amu quickly did a tranformation with Sū into Amulet Clover. They ran to the Home Ec. Room where an X-Ed Chara was causing havoc. Since they were in a hurry Amu quickly managed to purify the Egg. 'Wow Amu-chi, you were fast!' Yelled Yaya. 'Sometime soon, but we'll have our exams soon with that 1 month break, why don't we meet up?' asked Amu.

'Hmm..you could come to my place' shrugged Tara. 'Really?' Asked Adasewith sparkling eyes. 'How can I resist those puppy eyes...?' Questioned Tara. 'Alright! Tomorrow at 8.00 am since it's Saturday if you don't come I'll kill you Kukai!' Squealed Yaya. 'I've got a different syllabus, but as a Guardian do I need to study?'


	6. Chapter 6: Study Date

**Tara: Hey everybody! As promised by Author-San, this one's on us studying for our soon-to-suffer tests!**

**Amu: Poor Author-San, she was very busy with school and studies. Wonder if there's a prince in her school?**

**Yaya: Unlike a certain someone she studies...**

**Kukai: Oh hi everyone! Shugo Chara doesn't belong to Author, she just wishes that it did**

**Tadase: DID YOU JUST SAY PRINCE! STAY BACK AND COWER IN FEAR YOU COMMONERS! BOW DOWN BEFORE YOUR KING OR PAY THE PENALTY!**

**Chapter 6: Study Date**

It was a Saturday morning. and as agreed by the others they had decided to meet up at Tara's place for the first time...'Oy Hinamori! Over here!' Waved Kukai from the bus stop. 'Oh, is everyone there?' Asked Amu. 'Yep, we can start now, the sooner the better!' Grinned Kukai who was fired up. Tadase smiled and Yaya grinned eagerly. After half-an-hour of walking however they came across the lane she lived in. It was engulfed by the blooming cherry blossoms which had probably helped it earn it's name Sakura (Cherry Blossom) Lane.

Tadase decided to knock on the door, after a minute they could hear someone taking quick steps and the door opened. 'Ah! Hey everybody! Good morning!' Greeted the brunette. 'Morning TARA-CHI!' Yelled Yaya jumping onto Tara and both of them fell inside. 'YAYA!' Interrupted Amu. 'Sorry to intrude?' Asked Tadase. 'Anyone in there?' Echoed the voice of Kukai. 'Sorry, nobody! But come on in!' The house had Victorian style roofs and an elegant shape to complement the cream and maroonish colors.

Tara led them into an elegantly furnished room and bade them to wait for a minute or so. 'Wow! Tara-chi's house is super!' Screamed Yaya thoroughly excited. 'Must be a millionaire or filthy rich' said Kukai who was impressed. 'But, look at the furniture, can you decide what her style is?' Asked Tadase with a smile. 'You know?' Asked Amu. 'TARA-CHI IS CUTE TYPE!' 'Perhaps she's fluffy? Or energetic like me!' 'Cool, cute and awesome?' 'All wrong!' Exclaimed Tara who just entered. 'Then?' Asked Amu. 'My style is...Dance, Light and Elegant'

They sipped on the delicious cranberry drinks that were specially prepared. 'Gotta hand it to you, you can cook!' Grinned Kukai as he slurped. 'What did we come here for? Did you forget?' Asked Amu. 'To play? Have fun?' Yawned Kukai. 'You idiot! We're having our tests so gotta study!' Chided Tara. 'You sound like my mum...later...' Snored Kukai. 'How do we study without him?' Asked Tadase sweat-dropping. 'LEAVE IT TO YAYA-CHI! KUKAI!' She screamed.

* * *

The busy group began to study and the hours passed gently. 'Yaya isn't doing maths!' Grumbled Yaya. 'Come on, maths is fun...I think?' Asked Tadase. 'Fun?!' Screamed Amu hysterically. 'Please get back to your work Yaya and Amu, we must score well and honor our school' mumbled Tara. 'HEY! WHAT ABOUT TADASE?!' Both of them yelled in unison. 'He was trying to be a peacemaker so why blast him?' 'OH MAN I CAN'T CRAM ANYMORE!' Shouted Kukai as well. Tara observed the time. 'Since you guys are here the whole day, you can take a break...'

'Anything interesting to do?' Asked Amu. 'That's why I'm taking you to my special room' winked Tara as they descended the flight of stairs and entered a dark room. 'Okay? Now what?' Asked Kukai. Suddenly it lit up revealing a large room filled with video games which was like a mini arcade. 'OH EM GEE!' Shouted Kukai now eager. 'Knock yourself out, but don't disturb me...I must pass 100% difficulty' waved Tara as she walked towards an enormous screen with a dance floor.

* * *

Back to studying...'Umm...oddly, there's a mysterious presence here?' Asked Ran from Mira. 'Yes, ask Tara about it' shrugged Mira. 'Tara-chan, is there another presence here?' Asked Ran. 'Oh yeah, must be Sly' shrugged Tara. 'Sly?' Asked Miki. 'He's my pet fox, born with an unusual yellow mark' she replied. 'Can you call him?' Asked Amu suddenly. 'Suppose so!' Smiled Tara as she gave a short whistle. Silence...Until a door opened and out came a sleepy looking baby cub of a fox. 'Uwaa~ He's so kawaii (cute)' Yelled Yaya picking it up.

* * *

'So, living alone, isn't it lonely here?' Asked Kukai suddenly. 'Lonely much, but you have to get used to it at some point' answered Tara writing her answers at a furious rate. 'Don't you have any friends? Or anyone you want to live with?' Asked Tadase. 'The whole reason I don't have friends is because I don't want them to be...like me, rejected, unwanted, shut out, odd, unusual and they say I'm creepy' shrugged Tara. 'Then what are we?!' Asked Yaya hugging Tara's hand with Amu's suddenly. 'Polite acquaintances?' 'NO, KINDRED SPIRITS COMMONER!' Yelled Kiseki suddenly.

'Kindred spirits?' 'In another words, A FRIEND!' He answered eagerly. 'Then we are...Friends?' Asked Tara confusedly. 'Of course! We all are!' Yelled everyone else together. *Snap, snap* came out a picture from Mira's camera. 'Hey! Mira! Gimme that!'

* * *

Tara had spoilt them so much that she had given them some brownies and muffins to take home and share with the family in wicker baskets. Finally everyone left...Except Tadase. 'Thank you Tara-chan, you're really thoughtful!' He said hugging her before saying 'We're all friends!' And leaving.


End file.
